saviour of the shattered
by bluaria
Summary: He was her lifeline - her saviour, her protector from her shattered remains of her past and she loved him for it. AU RokuNami One-shot


She stares at him until her icy eyes thaw. "What are you talking about?" she manages, her voice a mere croak.

He gazes at her for a minute, his vibrant sky orbs meeting her pair before flicking away. "I'm sorry. I just don't think it'll work out anymore," he justifies, guilt tainting his words.

"Wha…?" she whispers as he begins to walk briskly away from her, from what they were; from what they _are_. She restrains the temptation to shriek; to do _anything _to bring him back on his knees, his sweet words soothing her from the smirking nightmares that haunt her. "I hate you!" she screams, her words loud and resonating.

Her cry of grief falls upon the deaf ears of air and the mournful wind wails along with her for once.

* * *

><p>It's 5 AM and her previously flawless blues are hinted scarlet. The salty reminders of her loss drips down her porcelain skin and scar her. His tender voice floats in her mind, mocking her. She finds it pitiful that her own body is conspiring against her; one of the things that she considers to be a valuable ally until today. She idly wonders whether she should inform the doctor she fears (<em>knows<em>) she has cancer. Perhaps not cancer_cancer _but emotional cancer is just as deadly, she presumes.

Her fingers graze the gold heart at her milky throat; the remainder of _him_ and she hates (_loves_) it. She imagines the portrait of them inside the safe golden haven – locking away heart wrenching memories forever. The remainder that will conceal remains of _them_. She finds it ironic that a _reminder_ will banish the _remains _but she doesn't care anymore as pain bursts through her mind and suddenly, painfully she realizes she can't face this alone. Her fingers clutch the BlackBerry as if it is her lifeline and her finger poises to touch a key that offers the comfort of a best friend. As her finger nears the key she suddenly freezes as understanding cleanses her mind.

_He _left her for the girl with brilliant cherry locks and a cheery laugh; the girl whose face contains bubbling before dawn pools of emotion; the girl who she considers her best friend until _today_. She can't help but feel that her world is dangling by her pearly fingertips and the weight is too much to bear. She presses on another key as she lifts the communication device to her ear; the ink stains on her fingertips unsteady as the person on the other end picks up. She sniffles pathetically.

"W-W-Woxas?"

* * *

><p>An hour later he is with her, his arms holding her tightly and sweet lips providing gentle comfort. She clings onto their embrace, clasping the fragrant mug of steaming hot chocolate in her hands tightly. She gazes into his mysterious dark blues her pain ebbing as wonder replaces it. The ever present storm in his eyes fades, softening into the twilight kissed sea.<p>

"Naminé," he coaxes against her ear, his velvety voice a soft purr. "Look at yourself."

She startles her rimmed hues into the glass that contains all her memories. Her throat closes up at the sight of her in the broken glass – at least it is broken to her with lies and lost love. Her flaxen locks fall in a tangled mane to her shoulders and her orbs are tainted from loss. All she can see is _SorandNamine _and _NamineandSora _– of what could have been.

She lifts her blurring gaze to his and she doesn't need to say anything; he already knows.

* * *

><p>It's a week after <em>that<em>; approximately 4 PM on a Friday evening. She hurries out the grey chunk of building material that claims to be a school while he trails behind her, his blond spikes its usual disarray and usually mysterious hues cloudy from sleep. He stumbles after her sleepily, a frown forming on his lips.

"NeNé-chan I wanna go 'ome," he complains childishly as she turns to face him, his soft lips forming a childish pout.

She laughs and for the first time it is genuine. "Sorry Roku," she mocks playfully, giggling at the deepening of his pout. She smiles shyly at him, the gesture dancing across her lips while he returns with a bashful grin.

It's all thanks to him and his efforts that she managed to heal from the loss she went through; the pain and the hurt. Although the scars will always remain she does not mind; they will remind her of him – the boy with twilight sea lenses and sun kissed spikes. Her soft orbs dance around the emptying courtyard until they settle on two familiar beings that elicit a gasp and a flood of memories. In an instant his arms are curling around her, pulling her protectively towards him. "Nami?" he questions lowly in her ear.

She clings onto him as if he is a lifeline as he consoles her with sweet words of an enchanted lullaby that resembles the songs of love her mother would hum her to sleep. The words that stream from his lips sound far better than _his _ever were and she buries her flaxen head in his chest; committing the aroma of roses, velvet, the mist and cherry blossoms to memory. The lifeline she clutches is not a cold piece of technology nor a mourning nomad of nature but a warm, living breathing human whose warm breath fans over her skin and provides her the warmth she only could dream of.

As he shields her from her shattered past she realizes she may be in love with this boy who coaxes her to eat chocolate and consoles her with enticing words of comfort. She doesn't mind waiting; after all, her savior would not tear her apart from the seams – and maybe, possibly, they could be in love.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ick. I'm not very pleased with this one-shot. It's my first one shot written for Kingdom Hearts so please excuse any out of character lines that may occur. This one shot features one of my favorite pairings: RokuNami or in more logical words: Roxas&Namine. It also contains some hints of SoKai – or Sora&Kairi – if you didn't notice. By the way: I have changed my penname to Wolfinny van Claudius the XIIIth. Please bear with me._

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a review! I would love some feedback! _

_Have a Nice Day_

_xx Wolfinny van Claudius_


End file.
